The present disclosure is directed to devices, such as data storage devices. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to systems and processes for detecting vibration noise and jerk events in data storage devices.
Disturbances applied to data storage devices, such as vibrations and jerk events, are factors that can negatively impact the performance of such devices such. Vibrations, such as rotational vibrations, are caused by internal events such as drive-seeking energy amplified through the cabinet dynamics, and by cross-talk events such as seeking energy of adjacent drives, cabinet fans, and external vibrations. Such vibrations can disrupt the position of a transducing head, which can adversely affect the ability of a servo system to maintain the transducing head on-track during track following operations.
In comparison, jerk events are typically sudden events that can occur suddenly, and can occur from a variety of sources, such as by hot plugging the storage device, opening and closing cabinet doors, bumping or hitting the storage device, and the like. Due to their nature, jerk events produce high-frequency signals and may exhibit enough force to knock a transducing head off track, which can be particularly problematic during writing operations. As such, there is an ongoing need for increased advanced warnings of jerk events, thereby reducing the risk of off-track writing due to the occurrence of these events.